An Unexpected Fairytale
by DreamBig808
Summary: Jinora always has her nose in books. But when she takes a trip to Republic City, she's in for the ride of her life when she unexpectedly meets a boy named Skoochy. Jinoochy one-shot


**Hey guys! Second fanfic! :D Jinoochy ship this time. The same friend I wrote _Words I Can Never Say_ with collaborated with me on this one too.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. All characters belong to the creators :)  
**

**Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

"We'll be back in a few days, in the meantime, Korra, _please _take care of the kids." Tenzin sighed, and looked at Korra.

Korra smirked and gave him a reassuring punch on the arm, a little bit too hard. "No problem, Tenzin." She raised a brow. "I got a way with kids."

Tenzin rolled his eyes with a sigh as he rubbed his arm. "Just... don't get into any trouble. And no boys whatsoever!" He said as he turned to his two little girls who were standing beside Korra.

Ikki raised up her hands and jumped radically. "YAY! I get to spend time with Ma- I mean Korra!" She yelled.

Korra gave her a dirty look and with a nervous laugh, she nudged Ikki. "You don't need to worry, Tenzin, Pema. Just... go have some fun. We'll be fine here." She smiled.

"Let's go darling, we don't want to miss the ferry!" Pema shouted at Tenzin.

Tenzin sighed. "Alright, alright." He called back to his wife, and then he turned back to Korra and patted her on the shoulder. "Take care of them. See you soon. Oh, and," He said. "Don't let Meelo chew on the wood tables. He'll get splinters in his tongue again." He said with a stressed tone.

Korra raised a brow at Meelo who was caught red handed in trying to bite the dining room table. Meelo smiled and withdrew his iron jaw grip. "GOODBYE DADDY." He said with a wave and began to bite the table again.

Korra sighed and waterbended a splash of water into his face. "Bad Meelo! Bad!" She shouted.

Meelo ran away shouting and laughing as he went. Tenzin looked worried, but as soon as he was about to say something, Pema came and tugged his arm. "C'mon dear. Korra has it under control." Pema said.

Tenzin heaved out a stressful sigh. "Yes, dear."

"We'll see you soon!" Pema smiled at Korra, as she tugged Tenzin along.

Korra smiled and waved the couple goodbye. She then felt a slight tug on her arm and she looked down to see a smirking Ikki.

"Hey... Korra. Can we do something fun?" she asked.

Korra raised a brow as she thought. "Well, I have one thing in mind... But," She leaned down to her. "We're gonna have to break one rule."

Ikki gasped and held her hands up to her mouth. "What? What? WHAT?" She repeated.

Korra smirked. "We're gonna have to hang out with _boys._"

Ikki grinned. "OH! ARE WE GONNA GO SEE THE HANDSOME FIREBENDER BOY?" She squealed.

Korra put her hand on her hips. "Well, only if you don't tell your dad."

Jinora came out from the other room and removed her eyes from her book. "We can't break dad's rules." She said, and sat beside the dining room table. She saw the bite marks on the corners. "Meelo?" She raised a brow. Korra shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon Jinora! Don't be such a party pooper!" Ikki teased her sister. "You always have your nose in one of your books! Let's have fun!"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to have a little rebellion you know?" She said and came over to Jinora. "If you don't go, you might miss out on something _special. _You never know what life can throw at you if you don't take the opportunity. So c'mon," She nudged her. "Come for your sister and the fate of your life." She smirked.

Jinora removed her eyes from her book to look at her. "Are you gonna stop talking nonsense? I never said that I _wasn't _going, did I?" She said as a matter of fact.

Korra chuckled. "You are more cunning than I thought. Alright, it's decided then." She went into the other room and when she came back out, Meelo was on the tops of her shoulders. "C'mon, Jinora, Ikki. We're going to see the Arena!"

"WOOHOO!" shouted Meelo, and started chewing on Korra's hair.

Korra twitched with irritation. "Hey, remember who you are chewing, buster." With a flick of her hand, she swatted water on his face again. Meelo jumped off her and ran out the door laughing like a maniac.

Ikki and Jinora laughed. "Let's go see the handsome firebender!" Ikki cried and ran out the door.

Korra sighed. "The _arena! _Not... oh, never mind." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jinora smiled and followed after her little sister, nose still in her book.

"This, is going to be a long night." Korra said with a sigh and followed the girls.

* * *

"Hey Mako, hey Bolin. Can we crash here?" Korra smiled, as she knocked on the open door to the attic.

Mako and Bolin looked at Korra and the three children standing behind her in the doorway with surprise. "Uh..." The both of them said in unison. "Did you guys get kicked out or something?" Mako asked.

Korra smiled sheepishly. "Well, Tenzin and Pema are out on a trip... And I'm stuck with-OW. MEELO!" She groaned. "NO BITING!"

Meelo laughed and then looked at the two brothers. "HOOOOOOO." He jumped onto Mako's shoulders and began playing with his scarf. He then jumped to Bolin and started to gnaw on his head. Bolin started running around the attic with Meelo still on his head. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Guess we got no choice, huh?"

Korra smiled with a slight blush. "And I thought I could handle kids." She said with a scratch of her head.

Mako raised a brow at her. "You _are _a kid yourself." He teased.

Korra gave him the stink eye. "Watch it, city-boy." She pointed at Meelo who was still chewing on Bolin. "I got Meelo and I'm not afraid to use him."

"Korra... GET. IT. OFF. OF. ME!" Bolin pleaded.

Korra smiled at him. "Watch yourself there Bolin. It smells fear." She whispered with a grin.

Ikki ran up to Mako and tugged on his sleeve. "Hey, hey. Handsome firebender boy. Are you in love with Korra? Are you going to marry her? Are you two gonna have BABIES TOGETHER?" she smirked.

Mako looked down at the little girl in surprise and a major blush appeared on his face.

"IKKI!" Korra shouted, equally embarrassed.

The little girl turned to her. "Whaaaat? I'm just asking the cute firebender if he liiiiikes you." She turned back towards Mako with a big grin.

Jinora looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed from the commotion. "I thought you said we were going to do something fun."

Mako raised a brow. "Fun?" He looked at Korra.

She shrugged. "Well, I kind of told them we were going to see the Arena. It's only right downstairs anyway."

"Nonononono!" Ikki said, looking up at Korra. "We're going to the city!"

Korra looked down at her with a raised brow. "I never said anything about the city."

"But I wanna gooooo!" Ikki nagged.

Korra sighed. "Do you really want to go?"

"YES." Ikki yelled.

"YES. WE'RE GOING." Bolin chimed in, as he finally pulled Meelo off his head. "_Anything_ to get this little _monster _to stay off my head." He said as he held Meelo away from him at arm's length, Meelo still trying to get at him.

Mako and Korra exchanged glances. Korra finally gave in and sighed. "Who wants to go sight seeing?"

* * *

_How'd it end up like this again? Oh, that's right. We went sight seeing._ Jinora sighed. She looked up from her book to see Ikki dragging Mako along by the hand and Meelo on Bolin's shoulders, surprisingly not chewing his head.

_I knew I shouldn't have gone. What was I expecting anyways? What did Korra mean by that. That I would find something special here? The only thing I find special is the stories in my books. Anything is possible in there. _Jinora thought as she brought her book up in front of her face.

She peeked over the top to see Korra smiling and laughing with Mako. _I wish I had my own princess fairytale. _Jinora sighed, as she hid her face behind her book again.

"Ooh! Look! We're here!" exclaimed Ikki.

Jinora stopped walking and pulled her book down to see Fire Lord Zuko's statue. _We're at Central City Station?_

The group stopped in front of the statue. "So... what now?" Mako asked. Korra gave him a look that said _you have got to be kidding me. _Mako smiled with a shrug.

Ikki looked around, scanning the area for something interesting, when a whole market of vendors caught her eye. "LOOK! Food! Jewelry! TOYS!" she squealed excitedly. "Let's go!" she grabbed Mako's sleeve and tugged him along. Mako looked back at Korra and smiled helplessly, silently mouthing, _Help me!_ Korra crossed her arms and mouthed back, _Good luck!_

Jinora watched as her sister pulled Mako along. _Sorry, Korra. I'm sure she doesn't mean to take him away from you. _She sighed and began reading again when something caught her attention, and she glanced over at Korra.

Korra felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see an exhausted Bolin, and a rabid Meelo gnawing on his head. She tried to stifle her laughter, but couldn't help it and burst.

"Think this is funny, Korra?" Bolin said, crossing his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bolin! I didn't mean to, it's just- I mean, whew!" Korra started, but continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Bolin looked at her and sighed, giving in with a smile. "Can... Can you get him off me, _please?_" He said, looking up at Meelo.

Korra's laughing fit calmed down and she wiped a tear away. She smiled and walked up to Bolin, taking Meelo off his shoulders. "Give him a break, Meelo!"

Meelo squirmed in Korra's hands. "Unhand me, strange woman!"

Korra's brow twitched. "Strange... woman?" she strained a smile.

It was Bolin's turn to laugh and Korra shot a look at him. "Hey, Meelo. Still want to play with the earthbender?"

Bolin stopped laughing and looked at Korra in horror. "Korra... don't. Don't do it Korra."

"Here, Bolin. You can play with him for a while longer." she smirked.

Meelo returned to the earthbender's broad shoulders and started to tug on his hair. "Onward, horsey!" he shouted. "HOOZAH!" He yelled, trying to mimic a viking.

Bolin sighed and went in the direction where his brother was with a anguished pout on his face.

_Well this is an unexpected development... Does the earthbender harbor feelings for the Avatar? I sense a love triangle. Better jot down some notes for a new fanfic._ Jinora began jotting down something in the back of her book. When she finished the sentence "...W_ho will she choose?_" She glanced back up at Korra.

_Love... huh?_

"Hey! Jinora!"

Jinora looked up in surprise at Korra. Korra raised a brow at her. "You've been quiet all evening. Anything the matter?" She asked.

Jinora pulled down her book so that she could face Korra. "No. Not really. What about you? Jealous that Ikki took him?" Jinora teased.

Korra crossed her arms. "I don't need to worry about a _seven year old kid_ taking him away from me.." She realized what she just said when Jinora gave a grin that meant _I caught you._"What I mean is," She tried a different approach. "Ikki just has a crush. That's all."

Jinora looked doubtful. "You _are _jealous. Aren't you and Mako, you know," Jinora started to trail off.

Korra looked at her suspiciously. "We are what?"

"Well, _dating_?" Jinora asked.

Korra blushed. "Well," She scratched the back of her head. "It's pretty complicated. Cause, he's still... well with Asami, you know?" She cleared her throat. "But, it was only a kiss... so..." She trailed off and gave a nervous laugh. She examined Jinora's expression. "Well, I guess you'll understand when you get older." She smiled.

Jinora looked at Korra, and then put her nose back in her book. "Hey... Korra... What's it like?"

Korra looked at Jinora quizzically. "What's what like?"

Jinora held her gaze upon her book. "You know... kissing, and love... that stuff." She looked to Korra. "What is it like?"

"Have you been reading romantic novels again?" Korra raised a brow.

Jinora hid her face behind her book. "Maybe..." she said sheepishly.

Korra smiled and shook her head. "Trust me, you're not missing out on much." She sighed. "Sometimes," She started. "Love can be displayed in different ways. It's not just the kissing and hugging." She said. "Sometimes, love is when you are sitting in silence with someone special. Others tend to love someone who already has another person by their side, yet they are only happy when they are happy, because they know that it's the best for them." She smiled, thinking of Mako. Then she looked down at Jinora. "Love can pop up anywhere. Even when you are not looking for it at all."

Jinora thought about this. "But what if you are?"

Korra sighed. "Well, then, love will seem a lot less confusing." She laughed.

"Were you looking for love when you came to Republic City?" Jinora asked.

Korra scoffed. "Please," She smiled. "I had airbending on my mind when I came. But then a little while later, love came in an odd way for me. Mako is a real jerk." She smiled.

Jinora raised a brow. "He didn't like you?"

"Not one bit." She smiled. "But, I guess we got to know each other and then felt... things... and things became now... complicated." She shrugged.

"So, it's uncomplicated to look for love?" Jinora asked, trying to put everything together.

Korra nodded slightly. "Well, yes... because you know what you're looking for. I had no expectation about Mako, apparently." She laughed sheepishly.

_Hmm..._ Jinora thought. _If love is like this... do I really want to experience that? _

"Korra!" came Mako's distant voice. "You coming, or what?" Korra looked in his direction, then brought her attention back to Jinora.

"C'mon, Jinora. Let's all have fun together." Korra smiled, and stretched out her hand to her.

Jinora shook her head. "You guys go on ahead. I'll just wait here until Ikki and Meelo had their fill."

Korra sighed. "Alright. Be careful, though. We'll be back soon." She said, and patted Jinora's head. "Don't think about what we said too much. You're still young. You've got loads of time to figure it all out." She said with a smile, and walked to Mako.

Jinora watched as Korra left. She noticed that when Korra was with Mako, the times when she laughed, she smiled brighter. Then there were other times when Korra wasn't looking, and Jinora would see Mako sneak a glance or two. Jinora sighed. _Those two... really must be in love._ _It really is like a fairytale. _She smiled and returned her attention to her book.

Jinora was so engrossed in reading, that before she knew it, a couple hours went by. She looked back at the train station's clock. "They wouldn't have been gone for that long... Where are they?" She muttered to herself. She got up from where she was sitting and stretched. _Well, better go look for them before they forget about me. _

"You had your nose stuck in that book for two hours straight." A boy's voice said.

Jinora gasped and looked around. _Who said that?_ _There's no one around. Am I hearing things? _

"Up here, bookworm."

Jinora turned around and looked up at the statue. She gasped. "What... What do you think you're doing up there? It's dangerous." She narrowed her eyes. _Is he crazy or something? He could easily fall and die. _

He snickered. "What?" He jumped down right in front of her. "You worried?"

Jinora could look at him better now. He was a bit older, about two years or so. He had tanned skin, and wore a cap that covered his shaggy hair and wore shabby clothing. She blushed a little. This was the first time she's really ever talked to a boy who was close to her age... not to mention talking to a boy alone... And he was cute.

She narrowed her eyes. "You could've fell and seriously hurt yourself." She stated. "Of course anybody would be worried, it's not just me."

He scoffed. "Please, I've been in tighter situations where I really _could've _fallen." He laughed. "I'm not one to be that clumsy." He leaned closer to examine her. "You don't look like you're from around here..." He noticed her clothes. "You an airbender?"

Jinora raised a brow. "Is that a problem? Me being a bender?"

The boy smirked, clearly interested in her attitude. "Course not, bookworm. Just making observations." He smiled.

Jinora eyed him. "If there is nothing else, then, I'll be going first." She started to walk away, but the boy jumped in front of her.

"Hold up, shorty!"

Jinora felt a twinge of irritation. "Shorty? I am not short!" She said, but when she noticed his height, she cringed. "W-what do you want?" She blushed a bit, using her book to cover her face.

"Ah, nothing much. This is my usual hangout, and you so happened to be in my spot." He said, pointing back to the statue. "Whatcha reading anyways?" he said, circling her.

Jinora cleared her throat. "Something that boys like you wouldn't understand of course." She said as a matter of fact.

He looked at her and smirked. In a swift movement, he snatched the book out of her hands. He opened the book and read the first sentence. "A romance, huh?"

"H-hey!" She shouted. She tried to take it back but he held it away from her. She tried again but he held it high up and Jinora, even as she was on her tippy toes, couldn't reach it. "This isn't funny!"

He just smiled at her and leaned down at her. "You know, you look kinda cute." Jinora formed a huge blush on her face. He was intensely close to her face, but then he made another expression. "Now you look like a tomato." He raised a brow. Jinora scowled and turned away. "You... hmph! You'll regret this." Jinora shrugged and turned to walk away.

The boy then had a shocked expression. "W-wait, I was only teasin-"

Jinora suddenly turned back and swiftly airbended. The gust of wind knocked the book out of his hands and she caught it with ease. The boy was then knocked off his feet when another gust of wind pushed against his legs. "Hmph." She smirked as he fell. "I told you so." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey!" He groaned. "Not cool." He said, as he got up and dusted himself off. He raised a brow at her. "You've got some guts, short stuff." He then got into a stance. "I usually don't do this with girls, but I like a good challenge." He smirked.

Jinora was caught off guard. "W-what? I-I never meant to pick a fight!" She protested. "I just wanted my book back..." She pouted.

"You really are too attached to books, you know that?" he mocked, as he straightened himself.

Jinora eyed him. "So? what about it? At least I have some sense of good literature. Have you ever read a good book before? If so, you'd understand." She crossed her arms, hugging her book close to her.

"Jeez." He said, smacking his forehead. "You're so tense. Have you ever had fun in your life? Or have you had your nose stuck in books ever since you were born?"

Jinora scoffed and turned around to leave. "I don't feel like wasting my time with you anymore, hmph!"

Jinora began to walk away, when the earth beneath her swiveled her around to face him again. She gasped. "W-what did you... Wasn't I just... Earthbender?" She said with shock, that she didn't even finish her sentences.

He smirked. "What? Didn't you know? I'm an earthbender. Are you impressed?" He asked and walked towards her. "How about I help you out?"

She raised a brow. "I don't think I have ever asked for your help, nor do I need any."

He cocked his head. "Looks like it to me. And your friends haven't come back yet have they? And you don't know this place very well." Jinora stayed silent. "See? I hit the spot huh? You do need me." He smiled triumphantly. "I'll get you back to your friends."

"What's the catch?" Jinora asked suspiciously.

"You catch on well, short stuff." He smiled and crossed his arms. "You need me to teach you how to have some fun." He said with a nod.

Jinora eyed him. "What? Why would you do that when you don't gain anything?" She asked.

He pursed his lips and slightly blushed when he looked back at her. "Well, I just wanna see you smile..." he said quietly. Jinora became wide eyed. "I mean, you haven't smiled once since you came here and isn't that what you and your friends came here for? To have fun?" He asked.

Jinora raised a brow. "Just how long were you on that statue?"

"Long enough to see that everyone else was having fun except for you." He said with a shrug. He pointed to her book. "You may think that _that _is fun, but you don't know what you're missing." He smiled. "There's a whole city in front of you and," He said, "you are reading your book?" He chuckled. "You are too strange."

Jinora considered this. "Would you stop bothering me if I went with you?"

"Correction. I'll stop until you have some fun and find your friends." He held out his hand. "So, are you up to the challenge, Miss Bookworm?"

Jinora looked at him, then down at his hand. _Fun, huh? _Jinora thought back to what Korra said, "_If you don't go, you might miss out on something special. You never know what life can throw at you if you don't take the opportunity." _

Jinora looked at his hand again, and hesitantly lifted her hand. _What will Daddy think? _She drew her hand back, but then he suddenly grabbed it. "No backing out now!" He grinned.

Jinora looked up at him in surprise. "B-bu-" She was cut off when he turned and pulled her and began running. Jinora looked at the back of his head, then down at his hand holding hers. She looked back at the statue. She could see her book's pages being flipped through by the wind and stopped at the page she knew all too well. As the book started to slowly disappear from sight as they ran, she knew what it was telling her.

_…The prince held his hand out to the princess. "Do you trust me?" The princess didn't move. "Then, do you believe in me?" He rephrased. _

_The princess looked at the prince. "I believe you." _

_"Don't be scared to fly, princess. You'll get to experience many things that this dungeon in which you may call a castle, can't show you. The world has so much to offer... things that you could never have imagined. You'll see, hear, taste, learn... love, more things than you can ever think of. The entire world is for the taking, yet you would stay at this castle?" The prince grabbed the princess's hand and kissed it. "As long as I am by your side, you won't have to be so afraid." _

_And so, the princess took the leap of faith and set out on her journey to discover just how vast the wonderful world really is, not regretting for a second that she would have to leave behind her old life, her old ways. She embraced the new and her love for the prince, who was willing to show her the world, for all that he wanted for her was happiness. _

* * *

"Hey, you never said what your name was." Jinora said, staring at his back.

"My name is Skoochy... But, you can just call me Skooch." he said, turning his head to grin back at her.

"Oh... Um, Skoochy... you can let go of my hand now." She said, staring down at their interlocked fingers.

Skoochy removed his fingers from hers and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Ah! Sorry about that." A slight blush appearing on his face. He turned around to face her. "So, what's your name, shorty?"

"Jinora." she replied bluntly. "So, what exactly did you have in mind that could possibly be more fun than reading, after you pulled me along against my will?" she crossed her arms, trying to look as bored as she can.

"You _really _think reading is more fun, huh?" he laughed. "Who's your father? Did he raise you to stick your nose in books all the time? How old are you anyway?"

Jinora gave him a look. "Ten..." she said sheepishly.

"Ten? Seriously? You're a kid. Kids should be having fun! Not sticking their noses in books." He smiled. "Besides... no one will be able to see your face if you have it in books all the time..." he said quietly, a blush appearing on his face.

Jinora put her hands on her hips. "And just how old are you, _exactly_?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Your superior, of course." He grinned. Jinora rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm twelve. But I am still older than you." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Really? You act really childish for your age." She said with a smile.

"Think what you will, but you haven't seen anything yet." He grinned. Skoochy took Jinora by the hand again and started to run.

"W-wait! Where are we going now?" Jinora shouted.

Skoochy laughed. "A place where it is fun, of course!"

Jinora eyed him. "That's a very vague statement, you know!"

"That's why it'll be fun! It's a surprise!" He grinned.

Jinora blushed. _Well, guess it is to be expected. I'll just go along with it, and see what he has up his sleeve. Whatever it is, I bet it isn't as fun as reading!_

* * *

"What... are we doing?" Jinora asked Skoochy.

"It's a game called Ding-Dong-Ditch!" Skoochy whispered, turning his head to grin up at her.

"What is that? What do we have to do? Wha-" Jinora questioned him, but he raised his hand, implying her to stop talking. She sighed and watched his crouched figure peek around the corner of the building. _Just what _are_ we doing? _"Can I go back to the station now?" she whispered in his ear. He whipped his head around and her face was inches from his.

"No. You can't." He said sternly, staring into her eyes. Jinora started to blush from their closeness, and turned her head away. "Besides, if you leave now, you're going to miss out."

Jinora looked at him skeptically. "Miss out on what exactly?"

"Here, just watch the master." he grinned, and went around the corner. Jinora stepped forward to peek around the building and watch what Skoochy had in mind. _What is he doing?_

Skoochy ran sneakily across the street to a building on the other side. He ran up the steps to the door of the building, cautiously looked around, and then raised his hand in a fist to the door. He stopped to look back at Jinora and gave a smile. "What _is _he doing?" Jinora muttered and rolled her eyes.

Skoochy turned to face the door again and started banging on the door. He then quickly scurried down the stairs and hid behind a dumpster. A woman came out and flailed her fists in the air and said bad words, and then slammed the door closed. Skoochy ran back across the street with a proud smile.

"So? What do you have to say about that?" he smirked.

"Well, that was really dumb. Why did you knock on that woman's door and then hide? What was the point of knocking anyways?" Jinora crossed her arms. "It doesn't look as fun as you say." she scoffed.

"Tch. That's because you haven't tried it yet! And what makes it fun is that the person doesn't know that he or she got ditched! Do ya get it now?" Skoochy explained to her.

Jinora looked at him plainly. "Nope."

Skoochy frowned and face palmed himself, and then dragged his hand down his face. "Here, how 'bout you try it." he sighed, as he pushed her out on the street. "Go up to that door and start knocking." he pointed at the house.

Jinora walked up to the doorstep and raised her hand. She stopped to look back at Skoochy, who nodded with a smile and gave her a thumbs up. She turned around again and started knocking. Jinora turned to look at Skoochy again and silently mouthed, _Like that?_ He nodded and was motioning his arms hurriedly in his direction. Jinora stared at him. _What is he doing? Is he stupid? _She squinted at him as he started flailing his arms frantically now. Jinora heard the door unlock and open. She saw Skoochy's face go pale. A shadow casted over her and she turned around to see a big scary gruff man looming over her. "What do you want." came his deep and intimidating voice.

"I... I uhm... er..." Jinora stuttered. She felt a hand suddenly wrap around her shoulder.

"Heheh, sorry about that. My sister is a bit..." he trailed off as he looked pointedly at Jinora and twirled his finger by his head. Jinora nudged him hard in the side. He grunted, and side glanced at her as he nudged her back. "Anyways, sorry we disturbed you. We'll be leaving now." he smiled up at the gruff man.

The man squinted down at them and his eyes went wide in realization. "_You! _When I get my hands on you-" the man said, swiping down at Skoochy. "Uh oh! Gotta go!" Skoochy ducked and grabbed Jinora's hand and made a run for it.

"C'mere you hooligan!" yelled the man, his shouts fading as they ran.

"Hah! He'll never be able to catch us." Skoochy smirked.

Jinora looked behind them. "Uhm... not quite..."

"WHAT?" Skoochy quickly glanced behind them only to see the man running, and closing the distance between them. Skoochy groaned. "Just great." he muttered, and bit his lip. _We gotta lose him somehow... _He looked forward and saw the marketplace. Skoochy smiled. "Hold on, shorty," he said, tightening his grip on her hand. "Don't let go. Things are gonna get crazy."

Skoochy and Jinora ran into the marketplace. They squirmed their way through the crowd of people swarming the stalls. Skoochy glanced back to see the man still chasing them. He was pushing people out of the way and gaining up on them. "Does he ever give up?" Skoochy sighed. When he saw a pyramid of baskets, a smirk played on his lips. As they passed it he knocked it down. "Hopefully that'll slow him down!" he shouted.

"I think you spoke too soon." Jinora said, looking back.

The man now looked more angrier than ever, and his face became more like a tomato by the second. "After I am through with you, you'll be sorry you _ever _knocked on my door a million times, you darn rascal!" He yelled.

Jinora looked up and had an idea. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Skoochy called back to her.

"Hold on tight!" She said, as she pulled his hand and ran ahead of him.

"W-woah! W-what are you doin'?" Skoochy exclaimed, throwing his hand up to his head to keep his cap on.

"We're gonna jump!" Jinora yelled back at him. "Now stop slowing me down! We have to pick up speed!"

"H-Hey! Wait! I'm an earthbender! I'm supposed to be on the ground! The _GROUND!" _Skoochy exclaimed.

With all of her strength she, along with Skoochy, shot up high into the air and Jinora bended the air for a safe landing on the rooftop. They peered over the ledge and looked below. They saw the man run up to where they were last and looked around, muttering words to himself, and then stalked off.

Skoochy collapsed to the ground laughing, holding his stomach. When he calmed down he laid on his back, and put his hands behind his head with a sigh of relief. "Wasn't that fun?"

Jinora looked at him with disbelief and pointed down. "You call that _fun_? He could have murdered us!" She shouted.

Skoochy lifted himself up on his elbows. "But he _didn't. _You see, shorty, you gotta enjoy life and these are one of these times. You gotta be happy that you didn't die." He said with a grin. Jinora eyed him and he sighed. "Oh, c'mon! Admit it! The look on his face _was _pretty funny, turned into a cherry I say!" He laughed.

Jinora sighed and chuckled. "Yeah, it was a bit humorous." She said with a slight nod. "In fact, as stupid as the game sounds, it was... pretty... what's the word..." Jinora trailed.

Skoochy sat up and looked at her. "...Fun?" he smiled cheerfully.

Jinora shot him a glance at him and then looked away, crossing her arms. "Far from it..." she said.

"Tch." Skoochy pouted and laid back down.

"So what now?" Jinora teased.

Skoochy glanced narrowly at her then looked back up to the sky. His face perked up when an idea came to mind and sat up. "Since a game didn't work, how about we get some grub?" he smiled.

"...Grub?" Jinora looked disgusted.

"Not bugs, bookworm. _Food_." Skoochy said as he stood up.

"Then why not just say food instead of grub?" Jinora questioned.

Skoochy looked at Jinora and was about to say something, when he turned and shook his head with a sigh. "Ah, never mind." he said, with a wave of his hand. "C'mon, I bet you're hungry. I know a great place." he smiled.

_To be honest... that game... as stupid as it was... it... was really fun... That man's reaction was pretty funny. And then being chased without getting caught was exhilarating, that was probably the highest I ever jumped! _Jinora smiled as she thought. _But, if I tell him that I did have fun, then he'd have to leave... _Jinora looked down and sighed.

Skoochy turned around to look at Jinora. "Aren't you comin'? I still have a lot to show ya, I ain't gonna leave until you admit you had fun!" he smiled.

Jinora looked up at him in surprise. Skoochy ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon shorty. You're being slow..." he smirked. "Maybe I should start calling you slowpoke instead, huh? I mean, didn't you see me telling you to come back before the door opened?" he teased.

"Well, to me, you looked like a dancing monkey." Jinora retorted, sticking her tongue out. "Now that I think about it, that man seemed to know yo-Ah!" Jinora was cut off when Skoochy pulled her.

"Let bygones, be bygones, short stuff. You gotta just live the good life here." He smiled. "It's _all _for the taking."

Jinora stared at his back as they went down the stairs. "So... you're afraid of heights?"

Skoochy stiffened. "Uh, yeah, it's kind of an, _earthbender_ thing." He laughed nervously. "The ground is like, erm, how do I put this? Sacred, in a way? I don't wanna be away from it. Or _off _of it." He laughed. "Let's just say it's equivalent to how you feel about air and air bending." He said with a smirk. "I'd just prefer to be on solid ground." He said with a slight blush.

Jinora smiled. _Cute... _She thought.

Skoochy and Jinora reached the bottom and walked a few blocks. Jinora looked around in amazement at the shops and passing Satomobiles, when she suddenly looked down at her hand in realization. _We're still holding hands... _Her thoughts were interrupted when Skoochy suddenly shouted.

"Ah!" Skoochy yelled. "There it is! Narook's Seaweed Noodlery! The best that there is!"

"A watertribe restaurant?" Jinora looked at Skoochy in surprise.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked, with just a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Trust me, it's beyond delicious!"

"No, I do... I've eaten watertribe cuisine before. Whenever Korra felt homesick my mother would make her favorite food." She replied.

Skoochy stopped and turned to her. "Korra?"

"Yeah." Jinora said. "Haven't you heard of her?"

Skoochy knocked on his head. "Hello, Skooch!" He told himself. "It's no wonder that girl looked familiar. She's the Avatar ain't she?" He smiled. "That's the one that's got Mako's scarf tied in a knot." He laughed.

"Mako talks about Korra?" Jinora asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Well," He started, clearing his throat. "I dunno if I should tell you this. It's top secret, you know... unless..." He gave a sly smile. "You got a price...?"

Jinora raised a brow. "And just what do you have in mind?"

He pursed his lips. "Well, it's just a thought really, nothing personal... or anything." He said slowly and inched his cheek closer. He pointed to it. "Just this."

Jinora blushed, her cheeks turning into a deep shade of red. "You wish! C'mon, I'm hungry, let's just eat!" she started for the door of the eatery.

Skoochy pouted. "Maaaaaaan..." He groaned and reluctantly followed her with a blush on his face. "What the heck was I thinking?" He whined and kicked a pebble.

"Hey! Skooch! Who's the cute little lady? Is she your girlfriend?" The owner smiled at Skoochy as he walked in, pointing to Jinora who was standing idly by.

Skoochy walked passed him and whispered. "Yo, Narook. Ain't cool, bro. I'm tryin' to make an impression here." He said.

Narook nodded his head. "I see." He whispered back. "She is the smart one's, eh?"

Skoochy rolled his eyes. "You've got no idea."

The owner grinned at him. "Well, just for you, my little Romeo, it's on the house!"

"Thanks. I got no money on me." Skoochy said, as he let out a relieved sigh.

Narook raised a brow and bonked him lightly on the head. "And you think I do not know that you little rascal?" He said with a stressed sigh as Skoochy rubbed his head. He put up his index finger. "I shall help you this one time, just for the little lady alright?" He said and ushered the two to their seats. "Hey loverboy, don't take for granted of this one, eh?"

Skoochy pouted. "Alright, fine. Do you really think I don't know _any _common sense?"

Narook raised a brow in disbelief. "You _really_ want to ask _me _that question, right now?"

"I get it, alright? Now _please _make some magic happen," Skoochy pleaded. "She's already looking at us weird." The two looked at Jinora, who raised her eyebrow when she saw them.

"Well, hurry up and skedaddle. She's waiting for _you_." the chef pushed him.

Skoochy fumbled forward and shot a look at the smiling owner. "Thanks a lot for the good impression!" He whispered furiously. He turned back to Jinora with a nervous laugh. "Chefs... you gotta love em, huh?"

"You know him?" Jinora asked with a raised brow.

"Heh, yeah. He and I are like buds, y'know?" he laughed and glanced back at Narook, who smiled broadly and gave two thumbs up. Skoochy jerked his head back to Jinora and scratched his head nervously.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Jinora looked at Skoochy.

"H-huh? Oh! Right!" Skoochy sat himself down on the other side of the table and faced Jinora.

"Alright, here's your order." Narook said, as he made his way over to the table and placed the two bowls of seaweed soup in front of them. He placed Skoochy's bowl in front of him and winked, motioning toward Jinora.

"Alright! You're done! Get outta here." Skoochy shooed him off.

"Have fun, Romeo." He smiled and walked away.

Jinora raised a brow. "Romeo?"

"Uhhh!" Skoochy blushed. "It's nothing." he snatched up his chopsticks and began to eat.

Jinora shrugged and began to eat her soup. Skoochy stopped eating to look up, and watched her. _How can she be so calm? I just asked her to kiss me not too long ago... yet, why is it that it's my heart that's racing? Why am I so nervous just being around a bookworm like her? She's not even my type! _

As Jinora ate her soup, her heart was racing. _Oh the spirits, help me. How can he act so calm right now? He asked for a kiss! A KISS, not even five MINUTES ago! Sure it may have been just one peck on the cheek. But a kiss is still a kiss. Was he just pulling my leg? _She thought to herself. _Or... was he really asking for one? _A blush surged across her cheeks.

_Boys are so confusing!_  
_Girls are so confusing!_

* * *

Skoochy belched and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "That was deeelicious!"

Jinora took her napkin and lightly dabbed her mouth, before she suddenly let out an unladylike burp. Skoochy looked at her in astonishment, and Jinora was equally shocked. She turned her face away, clearly embarrassed. "I... I uhm..." she trailed and a blush appeared on her face.

Skoochy held his stomach and started to laugh hysterically. "HAHAHA! Was... that was you, right? I wasn't hearing things?" Skoochy asked, wiping a tear away.

"S-shut up!" Jinora shouted, covering her mouth. Skoochy began laughing again.

"I s-said, shut u-" Jinora stopped, trying to contain a giggle. "I said to shut u-" she trailed off again and started to laugh as loud with Skoochy.

Narook chuckled to himself as he watched the two. "Atta boy, Skooch. Go get em." He muttered to himself with a smile as he wiped a few more glass cups with his rag. He turned to the two with a grin. "Hey, lovebirds over there." Jinora blushed and Skoochy turned to him with an expression that said _just how many times are you going to embarrass me? _Narook nodded to the clock. "It's just about closing time. How about you two run along now, hm? I heard that there will be a midnight parade over at the market place." He informed. "It's pretty close to Central City Station." He inquired.

_Is he trying to..._ Skoochy thought as Narook spoke and he looked to Jinora. When the chef mentioned about the parade, her eyes lit up. Skoochy chuckled to himself. _Thanks, Narook! _

Jinora could feel Skoochy's gaze and she slowly turned to him after Narook was done speaking. "What is it?"

Skooch raised a brow. "You wanna go to the parade?"

Jinora smiled. "If you know the way. Besides, it's close to the station so I could wait for my friends to come back." She said with a sigh.

Skoochy thought about this and a twinge of sadness came over him. He didn't want her to leave so soon. _Heh, the shorty is actually kind of fun in her odd bookworm kind of way. _He smiled at her. "Alright." He got up and he took her hand. "Follow me, short stuff. I know a perfect way to get there."

Jinora reluctantly followed him, having a slight blush. _Again... with the hands... _She thought.

Narook nodded to Skoochy as he passed by. "You can use my bike. Just... don't break anything, or else I'll be making you one of my employees, _working overtime._" He said with a grin.

Skoochy rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Narook."

Jinora looked back at the old man. "Ah, thanks again! The food was great!" she yelled, as Skoochy pushed her along.

Narook waved. "Keep that boy outta' trouble for me, you hear?" He smiled. He watched them leave and sighed. "Children these days... Romeo and Juliet all over the place." He shook his head. "Ah, the good old days." He smiled and went on with closing up the diner.

* * *

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but... just exactly, _how _do you ride these things?" Jinora asked as she looked at the strange contraption.

Skoochy looked at her with disbelief. "You don't know how to _ride a Satobike?_" He said with wide eyes.

Jinora pointed to the direction of the Air Temple Island. "I live on a rock remember?" She said with a raised brow. "Not much room for cycling is there?"

"Alright, point given. Nothing we can do about it so," He said, seating himself and getting comfortable. "Hop on."

Jinora eyed him and looked at the bike. "Sit... _where _exactly?"

Skoochy looked around. "Well, not much room is there? You have to make do with sitting on my lap."

"What?" Jinora gasped, crossing her arms. "There is no way I'm getting on that thing."

He rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward him. "Quit being a baby. It's not like I'd try to pull anything on a bookworm like you." He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her.

Jinora squealed. "What do you think you're doing?" She had a major blush going across her face.

Skoochy rolled his eyes and gripped the handles. "I gotta do this in order to steer. You don't wanna fall do you?" Jinora pouted and sighed. Skoochy smiled. "That's what I thought. Now hold onto me." He said.

Jinora sat facing the street when she jerked her head and looked up and eyed him. "What? No..."

"Do you wanna get hurt as we embark on the ride of your life?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes.

Jinora pouted and reluctantly turned slightly to wrap the crook of her arm around his neck and placed the other under his arm. "Fine." She said as a blush emerged. _Oh my... He's really warm... _She thought. _Eep! This is... just... insane!_

Skoochy smiled triumphantly. "Alright, prepare to have some _fun_!" He said and started to pedal.

The wind whirled around them. The faster that they went, the faster all the lights seemed to blur around them, and the more Jinora screamed. "Skoochy!" She gasped as he made a sharp turn, holding him tighter.

Skoochy smiled. "But it's not as fun." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Don't tell me you're scared, are you shorty?"

Jinora blushed at the closeness of his face. "N-no way."

"Prove it." He smiled.

Jinora eyed him. "Fine. You wanna see proof?" She smirked. "Prepare to have the ride of _your life._" She let go of him and raised her palms and pushed outwards behind the two and a huge gust of air propelled them even faster.

Skoochy let out a yelp. "Wahhhhh!" He yelled as he steered, the wind still thrusting them forward.

The wind rushed through both of their hair and Jinora smiled. "See? Now _this _is fun!" She laughed and Skoochy looked at her wide eyed. "Wahoo!" She shouted, as she looked forward and held on tighter to him.

Skoochy blushed with a grin on his face. Soon, the surroundings were familiar and Skoochy braked the Satobike. "Here we are!" He smiled.

"Wow!" Jinora exclaimed as she watched the colorful lights dance all around and tourists gathered to watch the parade. People were cheering and children were laughing as they watched the entertainers dance with glowing colors streaking every move. Colors of purple, blue, green, orange, and red danced with them and everyone had a smile on their face.

Skoochy looked back at her smiling face. _Wow._ He thought as he saw the colors reflect off her face, making it seem as if she was really glowing. _She is REALLY CUTE now! _He felt a major blush forming.

Jinora sighed. _So this, is what life really is huh? _She thought. _It's hard but, moments like these... _She began to think but Skoochy interrupted her thoughts.

"You know," He looked at her with a smile. "You can never ever get to experience moments like this in a book." He grinned.

Jinora looked at him wide eyed and then smiled at him. "Skooch?" She said his name. Skoochy raised a brow. Jinora wrapped her arms around him tighter and buried her face into his shirt. "Thank you."

Skoochy blushed as he felt her warmth overwhelm him. With a sigh, he touched Jinora's arm. "Heh, told you there was something more fun than reading..." He started and leaned into her embrace. "But, you're welcome." He said with a smile, and they both watched the parade until the end, not moving even once.

* * *

"Well, here we are..." Skoochy said slowly and as he walked alongside with Jinora and Narook's satobike. "Fire Lord Zuko's Statue." He said a bit solemnly. "Did... did you have fun?"

Jinora smiled. "What do you think?"

"...I take that as a... no then?" he shrugged.

Jinora laughed. "No, I did have fun, Skoochy." She looked at him. "Thanks again, for everything tonight." She smiled.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a natural when it comes to these types of things." He said with a shrug.

Jinora rolled her eyes and looked around. "There's not much people here anymore." She noted. The place was indeed a bit barren. Only a few night goers were out and about and some tourists who just came into the city wandered around.

Skoochy's mood lightened. "I could stick around, if you want me to that is." He offered.

Jinora chuckled. "No, I'll be alright. You've done enough for me anyway." She smiled and looked at the spot where she was sitting just hours before, her book still there. She turned around to face Skoochy to say her farewell.

"So, I guess I'll... see you... can you come again tomorrow?" He asked, a little desperately.

Jinora smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug. Skoochy seemed a little disappointed, but he hugged her back and held her. "If I come back tomorrow..." Jinora started. "It'll be because of _fate _that wants us to see each other again." She smiled and withdrew from their embrace.

Skoochy looked at her sadly. "But..."

She started to turn around to leave. "See you again... someday..."

On impulse, Skoochy grabbed her hand and made her turn around. "What the, you silly bookworm." He muttered and gave her a fast peck on her cheek.

Jinora gasped and blushed uncontrollably. Skoochy blushed and they stood silent, still holding hands. He conjured up the courage he had left to speak his mind.

"Fate? Jinora..." He said her name for the first time. "I want to see you again, you hear? So you better come here tomorrow... or else I-"

Jinora looked up at him. "Okay." She said quickly.

Skoochy was struck dumbfounded. "Okay?"

"Mhmm." She nodded with a smile.

Skoochy blushed. _This girl... seriously! _He thought. "O-okay then... tomorrow... same place... at noon, sharp!" He said with a blush. "Y-you better not be late."

Jinora smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"Alright... it's a... it's a date then." He stated.

"Okay." Jinora said, her mind blank. She looked down at her hand after a long awkward pause. "Um... Skooch?"

"Yeah?" He responded quickly.

"Your hand..." She laughed. Skoochy withdrew his hand and then scratched the back of his head. Jinora cleared her throat. "I'll see you later."

"Right..." He said, and began walking backwards. He was about fifteen feet away when he tripped a bit and then quickly regained composure. "Erm, you never saw that!" He shouted.

Jinora chuckled and waved at him. "Just go! Narook wants his bike back!" She yelled over to him. Skoochy rolled his eyes and finally mounted the bike and pedaled away. Until he was out of sight, Jinora looked back at her book and strode over to pick it up. She held it in her hands and read the current page. It was the epilogue.

_"...Sometimes, love comes and goes like a ripple of a wave, or a passing breeze. Like moments that last once in a lifetime. Those firsts, and those lasts. But there are times where with just one small moment like those, can last a lifetime. And that, is where the real journey begins." _

"Jinora!" came Korra's distant voice.

Jinora looked up from her book. "Oh! Hey, Korra!" She closed her book. "Where were you guys? I was getting worried."

"Bolin and Meelo walked into a restaurant and well... things got sorta out of hand." Korra scratched the back of her head, clearly embarrassed. "Took me and Mako all night to get them out of there. Sorry, we didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Oh, don't worry." Jinora smiled reassuringly, hiding her book behind her back. "I had fun just reading my fairytale."

Korra looked at her with a confused expression. "Well, it's pretty late. Let's head back to the arena. We'll sleepover." Korra shrugged.

Jinora smiled and looked at Korra. "If it's not too much to ask, is it alright if we come here again tomorrow?" She asked.

Korra looked down at Jinora quizzically, and scratched her head. "Uhh... sure? I guess? Did something happen while we were away Jinora? You seem... really happy. Was reading that book really that fun?"

Jinora smiled, and touched her cheek where Skoochy kissed her. "Oh, Korra. It was like _magic. _Maybe when the time is right, I'll tell you about it someday." She grinned.

"And why not now?" Korra raised a brow, placing a hand on her hip.

Jinora laughed and looked at Korra with playful eyes. "Well, for one... I hadn't _expected it_... and it is _complicated._" She smiled, referring to the time when Korra talked to her just earlier that day.

"Jinora...? What happened tonight?" She repeated, clearly not getting it.

"Oh, nothing really." Jinora smiled as she turned and walked away.

"Now I'm really curious. Hey... Hey Jinora! You gotta tell me!" Korra said as she ran after the little girl.

_See you tomorrow... Skooch. _Jinora smiled as she listened to the voices of her friends, and _his_ playful voice that kept echoing throughout her mind.

THE END


End file.
